The Talk
by omichan12
Summary: Berwald and Tino's daughter has just started her first period, and neither have given her the talk yet! Oh, what's a mother to do? // Implied SuXFin, contains OCs. First fic, constructive critisism welcome!


**Title:** The Talk

**Author:** omichan12

**Word Count:** 1,013

**Rating:** K+

**Characters/Pairings:** Finland (Tino), Sweden (Berwald), OC Carina, friend's OC Laif / Implied SwedenXFinland

**Summary:** Berwald and Tino's daughter has just started her first period, and neither have given her the talk yet! Oh, waht's a mother to do??

**Comments:** Uh, yeah.... My first fic to be posted here (be gentle!). Inspired by the time when my mom gave me 'The Talk'. *shudders* Scary.... But anyway. This is dedicated to my Awesome as Prussia friend, West (hope you liked your sneak peek, btw, 'cause I've totally screwed it up, HA).

**:X:o:X:o:X:o:X:o:X:**

**The Talk**

**:X:o:X:o:X:o:X:o:X:**

It was a peaceful morning at the SuFin household; calm, relaxed - until an ear-piercing shriek rang through the building. "MAMA!!!"

Thirteen year old Carina ran down the stairs, still calling for her 'mother', finally spotting him in the dining room. "What's wrong?" Tino said, jumping up as his daughter bolted into the room, automatically latching herself to his waist. "Mama! S-somethin's wrong w-w'th me!" the girl wailed. Tino shot a glance at his husband before guiding the teen to a chair, gently placing her into it. "Carina, honey, tell me what's happened," he said, taking a seat in the chair beside her."W-w'll, I w's using the b-bathr'm this mornin', a-and there w's b-blood on the tissue wh'n I wiped..." she told him nervously.

"Oh, okay." Tino blinked and realization smacked him in the face. HARD. "Oh, okay. Well i-in that case, I guess it's time t-to tell you something. So, um, ah..... Berwald?" he said, turning to his husband. Berwald had been standing by the table, listening to and watching them the whole time. He blinked when his wife called him and shook his head furiously, a blush dusting his cheeks, before walking briskly out of the room. "Yeah, thanks for your help, Hon." Tino faced his daughter again. "Is...... Is there r'lly somethin' wrong w'th me, Mama?" the thirteen year old asked hesitantly. "N-no! That's perfectly normal for a girl your age!" he replied frantically. "You just, um..... Well I mean...." He sighed. "How do I say this......?"

Carina sat in the chair, watching her mother stumble over his words. "W-well, after two people get, uh, m-married, th-they, um........ On the honeymoon, and, uh......." Carina stared at her mother in interest before - like Tino - realization smacked her in the face. Only not as hard.

"Oh! If y're tryin' t' give me the sex talk, I've alr'dy had it." Tino froze and looked at his daughter. "What?!?" "Yeah," she said, "Uncle Matthias told me after I caught Raiv's and Peter having sex on the couch." Tino had to do a double take. Matthias gave TINO'S daughter the SEX TALK? Without telling TINO??? ( Wait..... He thought he told Raivis and Peter they weren't allowed to do that on the couch. He'd have to do something about that later........ But anyway! Back to the matter at hand! )

"Well, when did he do that?" Tino asked, slightly ( no- VERY ) flustered. "About..... Eight months ago maybe, if I remember c'rrectly....." A thoughtful look was on Carina's face, and Tino stared at her, trying to figure out ways to kill the Dane without Norge finding out. "But, why am I bleedin'? He d'dn't tell me anythin' about th't," she continued. Tino turned in his seat and laid his head on the table with a loud THUMP. "M-Mama?" Carina said, worried for her mother.

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Laif, Norge's sister slash daughter figure. "Hellooo?!" she called to the house. "In here..." Tino replied, standing up just as Laif walked into the room. "Come on, Kiddo. We gonna go to the mall or wha-" she said excitedly before being cut off by Tino grabbing her shoulders. "Laif. Please please please please, tell Carina about periods. I-I just can't do it....!" he said, tears welling up in his light purple eyes.

Laif stared at the blonde man for a moment. "Yeah, I'll tell her about PMS. Including all the wonderful things that come with it, like mood swings and cramps!" she offered happily, making Carina look slightly fearful at her cousin's words. "But right now, we need to go,Kiddo!" Tino took his hands off her shoulders and turned to Carina. "Don't think badly of me for not being able to tell you," he said and hugged her, "But it might be better to hear it from a girl anyway......"

Carina smiled slightly and hugged him back. "Alright Mama..."

"Kiddooooo," Laif said impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor. "Okay, okay," Carina said and broke the hug before Laif grabbed her arm. "We'll be back later, Aunty!!" the Norwegian said and pulled her cousin out the door, but not before she could get out a "Bye Mama!"

Tino shook his head, a smile on his face as the two girls left. He sat back at the table and figured that now would be the best time to plan Matthias' death and think of suitable punishments for Peter and maybe even Raivis.....

**:X:o:X:o:X:o:X:o:X:**

Laif dropped Carina off at home a few hours later, about the time Tino was expecting. "How was the mall?" he asked her. "Fun," she replied, setting her few bags down. "And..... Did Laif tell you....?" he said, just wanting to make sure that Laif had actually talked to her about it. Carina smiled at him. "Yeah. She t'ld me about the PMS thing on the way there, 'nd we got some p'ds and tampons, 'nd she showed me how t' use th'm." "That's good," Tino siad, returning the smile before turning back to dinner.

"I don't th'nk I'll enjoy the wh'le 'once a month' th'ng though." Carina said, looking rather pouty. Tino gave a slight laugh. "Well, I guess it's just something you get used to." "I guess....." "But from now on, whatever you want to know, just ask me and I'll tell you," he told her, getting a smile in return. "Okay Mama."

And Tino was happy. While Carina was out with Laif, he finally ( FINALLY ) accepted the truth that Life had been throwing at him for years: his baby girl is growing up. But now, he didn't mind one bit.

**:X:o:X:o:X:o:X:o:X:**

"Hey, Mama?" Carina said a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes, Carina?" he replied, still smiling.

"Um...... Wh't's a blow job?"

Tino blinked before passing out on the spot.

**:O:x:W:x:A:x:R:x:I:**

**A/N:** Like, don't like? Is it good or bad? Does my writing style suck? I don't know. Constructive critisism very welcome!


End file.
